Hyperdimension Neptunia conquest time travel
by flamecom
Summary: Aaron Anderson hijacker, street racer and criminal is given the responsibility of saving the world from Nepgear's tyranny through time travel. Story as he goes back in time to bring one black haired tsundere cpu candinate to after conquest timeline. Can Aaron save the world from corrupted Nepgear or does he fail. Story most likely discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia even as many coins I throw into wishing well that won't happen so yeah Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart and Idea Factory.**

 **I had this fanfiction idea since I watched the fast and the furious this year. And after wathing pregnerU video about death penalty I finally decided to do it. I have one other conquest fic in mind but I decided to do this before that. Also I'm a car enthusiast so there will be a lot car information that most of you probably don't care or don't get. Also I decided to use cars real names like "Look at that Chevrolet Camaro!" Instead of "Look at that revrolet ramaro!" So I will use cars real life names and because years in gamindustry are wayy different I will mention excact model instead of year it was made. Also I think I will use this OC in many other stories I have ideas on winx club, hyperdimension neptunia or the fast and the furious so I probably will use this OC in other stories just with few changes. Update 16th of september 2017. This story was supposed to be discontinued but I decided to rewrite chapter 1 and continue chapter 2. I made few changes to story like Aaron's car max speed dropped by 10 mph and removal of that hood vinyl it had. Also I decided to put one Aaron's childhood or early adulthood memory at start of every chapter instead of just putting it to one.**

18 years after conquest ending.

My name is Aaron Anderson I'm currently 10 years old almost 11. I live in outskirts of Planeptune or former Lastation to be more clear since all nations are under Planeptune for last 18 years. I never lived in Lastation when it was Lastation and not just state to Planeptune, but my dad did when he was about my age he told me story about Purple sister or now Purple Heart killing other Goddeses. I live in a farm with my dad, my mother died giving birth to me but my dad says she was kind, caring and simply perfect.

As for me I am a thin, 4,9 foot tall, I have white skin color, western face, I have blonde hair though it is starting to become more brown because I don't wash it so often with shampoo and I wear a cap almost everytime I'm outside. I'm currently wearing dirty red cap, brown jeans, a yellow jacket and under that I have a black shirt where there is written "Don't forget Noire and Uni." I have never seen them outside of books and old video recording that my dad showed me but I wish I could have seen them in flesh.

I was driving home with old Nissan Maxima which I just had bought for 1000 credits. You see couple months ago I went with my dad to a used car dealership which was owned by one old man that people just called him dealer I don't know his name I doubt no one knows. Well in his car dealership he also sells parts my dad went in there to buy parts for his escort while I looked at cars he had. Then I noticed 1000 credit Nissan Sunny and I thought to myself if I saved money couple months I could have a car you see my dad gives me 50 credits every monday for farmwork I do.

After I got myself 1000 credits of savings I went to dealership by foot and noticed that Nissan Sunny they had was sold but they had Nissan maxima for same price and it was newer So I decided to buy it. Dealer strangely sold it to me even if I was a minor then again he knows I live in a farm and my dad has lot's of land just made for driving made so thats why he possibly sold it to me. This car off course is not street legal it has a nasty windscreen scratch, headlights won't work and there is a lot of rust and even if it was I wouldn't drive it because it's against the law and this law was made before purple sister or should I say purple heart now became the goddess of whole gamindustry sso it wasn't any bullshit new law.

As I was driving in the cravel road I saw my dad's farm coming up in distance. I wonder what would be my dad's reaction surprised, happy or angry? These thoughts loomed in my head until I stopped at our farm. My dad came out of door and once I got out of the car he had suprised look on his face.

"Aaron whose car is that?" He asked. He had a serious look on his face and from what he said it seems that he thinks I stole it.

"M-my car." I shakily answered. "I have papers to prove it." I said hoping that he would believe the truth and not disown me for supposedly stealing a car. His expression looked still serious though. "And tell me where did you get money for this?" He asked raising his eyebrown.

"With the money you give me every week. It cost just a thousand credits. Go ask dealer if you don't believe me." I said. His expresion changed to more happy after this. "Since it's 1000 credits car I doubt it's street legal right?" He asked. "Yeah Headlights won't turn on there is that windscreen scratch and lot of rust. But even if it was I couldn't drive it in streets since I'm a minor but I can drive in private propety." He examined my new car while I explained all that to him. "So how's work?" I asked changing the subject.

"The usual." He answered. You see my dad doesn't work in farm rather in a factory. You see the farm part where you actualy grow food is just a small potato farm. Most of this land is used by my father for racing his Escort.

"Since you got here from dealership I guess you can drive so do you want to race?" He asked me all of sudden.

* * *

12 years later or 30 years after conquest end.

There was a truck at right that was our catch. I pushed the acceleration pedal and watched as speedmeter go from 65 mph to 80. I was 23 and currently 6,4 feet tall. I'm wearing a racing helmet to hide my identity. My partner was wearing a helmet as well. I got closer to truck and my other partners were surrounding our catch preventing it from escaping. We were currently hijacking that truck. Truck driver saw me and tried to takedown me but I dodged this. I was driving second generation Toyota Mr2 model made before they fixed oversteer problem.

My partner now took one of his guns and aimed it at door as I got closer. When he fired the whole door melted leaving truck driver with fear in his eyes. He then switches his gun from the gun that melted the door to a gun that paralyzes. He then aimed at the truck driver and fired and when he fired truck driver was paralyzed. I then drove us little bit closer and then he jumped inside the truck. Thank god this is a T-top.

We were heading to abandoned warehouse that our boss had bought. Along the way we left truck driver paralyzed in a bridge. Once we got in all five of us went out of our cars. There were four cars in total. There was mine second gen Toyota mr2 it was orange had a white and blue flame vinyl on both sides. Rear wing has been changed to a veilside C-I type III-IV rear wing. Rims were BBS rims but I won't go into too much detail. It's my car that I bought with my own money. It was fast getting up to 155 mph.

I took out the helmet and placed it in one of the seats in the mr2. My hair was light brown, I was wearing a brown jacket under that I have just a red t-shirt with nothing on it. Blue jeans. My partner took out his helmet too. He was dark skinned, bald and muscular guy. His name is Willie out of all who are here I like him the most actually I met him couple years ago. He made his way towards his Skyline which was parked in the warehouse.

It was r34 Nissan Skyline GT-T which was made to look like GT-R. It was colored with sparkle color and color was slightly more gold like yellow. There was this flame vinyl on the side that went from rear side and lowered at the door part and went back up again when at front side. This vinyl had black outlines and other than that it was only slightly darker shade than cars color. Up part of the door was filled with different car part manufacturers logos. Hood was black not carbon fiber just painted black. Hood was also aftermarket part and not original there was also logo of the garage that tuned engine of his Skyline. Car also had spoiler swapped and rims as well.

Then there were Riku and Rai they were brothers. They looked like typical gamindustry men. Aka Asian look for you readers to understand. Riku was driving orange 2005 Eclipse sorry I try to avoid putting year models of cars since it's confusing since in gamindustry 500 years before events of mk2 technology would be around 1950s if not even more advanced technology so thats why I avoid year models but there was no other way to describe this car for me. It had bodykits, vinyls, spoiler and aftermarket rims won't go too much into detail so we wont be here all day. The other one was legendary model of Honda Civic which most people when they think of civics they think that. It was blue sedan had vinyls, spoiler, aftermarket rims and swapped front bumber wont go too much detail again.

Then there was Edward he was a teen 16 years old who somehow got into world of street racing and hijacking. He had a red 3rd gen Mazda Rx7 with vinyls that seemed to be sprayed from spray can. Also headlights weren't pop up headligts in this one no they were swapped to darker headlights which weren't pop up headlights. It had spoiler swapped, aftermarket rims and not much else.

"Let's see whats inside." Edward said as he got a crowbar and oppened to reveal the secret of what was inside that truck. It was a supercar and not just any supercar it was a black Lamborghini Reventon. We gasped as we saw the work of art which there were only 21 ever made.

We carefully got Lamborghini Reventon out of the trucks. Just as we did that our boss who's name is simply Mike no last name, simply Mike. He is old man in his 70s he has grey hair currently wearing a what seems to be a lab coat yeah he is inventor as well. "How much do you think those two are worth?" He asked Edward who was checking prices of one using his laptop. "If we want to get rid of them fast let's put what it cost when it was new, 15 million credits." He said looking at the old man.

"This is our biggest catch yet." Riku simply said.

"Indeed." Rai seid as he nodded.

"I will go to sell this car you will get your fair share after I have sold them." Mike said as he left the large hall where all of our cars were parked. "Fair share my ass. Once that Lambo is sold we have hijacked stuff worth of 80 million credits and each of us gets only 0.5% while he keeps rest of 96%" Willie ranted as soon as he left the room. Then Edward oppened his mouth. "You are right and if he doesn't give more than 0.5% next time I might as well not be there."

Our little rant about how little we get paid was cut short when Mike oppened his door. "Could you leave this place now we don't want cops to find us here. Expect you Aaron I have some things to discuss with you before you go." He said and Wille, Edward, Riku and Rai all did as he said. When they were gone he lead me to his office.

"I need you to call me 11pm from a payphone okay Aaron." He said as he leaned in his office chair. "Why?" I simply asked. "You will find out and reason why you will call from payphone is that Planeptune government has traced me to these hijacking. You calling me through your own phone would only reveal that you are in hijacking as well." He explained me. He then looked at his clock and then turned on me. "In 1 and half hours call me this is matter of great importance. You can leave now."

I left his office and started my mr2. There was gonna be a local street race which would start at 9:45pm and ends at 10:30pm so I decided to got there. And experience the feeling of freedom that can only be achieved by racing.

11pm. After the race which I won well most of it was spent waiting to get in a race, I found a payphone. I looked at my watch until it hit 11pm. Then putted 5 credits inside and dialed Mike's number and couple seconds later he picked up. "Aaron meet me at lastation megamarket parking lot. Bring your Camaro with you as well." I heard his voice in the other end. "Why do I have to bring my Camaro?" I asked him. Even if you couldn't see him you could hear he was getting nerveous. "I'll explain you in there." He said before he hung up.

I went in my garage which was also my home. I lived in outskirts of Lastation. I took my gun with me in case he was trying to kill me and then I took my keys to my yellow 2nd gen z28 camaro. Easily explained it's year model 1974 thats all info you need let's ignore the cars and go back to the story. I took the keys and started the vehicle. I tuned in to lastation radio 4 where there was currently played old song from old idol named 5pb back in the day when other goddeses were alive.

After 20 minute drive I arrived at now closed megamarket. As I entered I saw a family saloon parked. When I stopped Mike came out of the family saloon while I came out of my muscle car. He had a boxy looking device in his hands along with some soldering devices and wirecutter and a saw. Wait a saw? Don't judge yet Aaron why would he try to kill me with a saw. If he would try to kill me he would have a pistol or something along lines of that.

"See this box Aaron? This thing needs to be installed in your car it's the only way for what I'm going to show you to work." He explained to me. Even as overprotective I was about my cars I still let him install whatever he installed. When I went inside my car I noticed there was the boxy thing jammed into my glovebox where there were number buttons and a buttom where there was a letter T and on and off switch.

"Mike what the hell is that!?" I turned around to see him. He seemed to be more happier than ever.

"What you see is what will end Nepgears tyrany." How can a box with number pad stop Nepgears tyrany I'm confused. I though to myself. "You see I turned your Camaro into a time machine. Once it hits 120mph you go to excact time you want to travel." He said pointing at my camaro. "How the hell do you know that even works!" I yelled at him. He must be going crazy.

"Because I tested it. Here I have video of that working." He then showed me footage taken with old video camera. "As you can see I'm trying to make this time machine when all of a sudden jet appears with this motherboard looking thing behind it." He said as he showed me the video where this happened.

"This is the invention all those credits that came from hijacking went to. And I have 3 reasons why I chose your Camaro over the other cars. Reason number 1 it can hit 120 mph easy enough, reason number 2 it doesn't have a lot of electronics since my time machine does not like other electronics. Oh and by the way your air conditioning doesn't work because of my time machine and 3 it's a old car. You said it yourself to me this car was made 10 years before Vert even became goddess of Leanbox. You see it turns out if this time machine travels back in time before the object it's hooked up is made it will be destroyed." That was a lot of information in my opinion, But he had valid reasons as well. Then again with all credits he had he could just have bought his own old Leanboxian muscle car.

"So we have time machine in our hands how can we stop Nepgears tyrany with it?" I asked him. "Thats why I broke to Lastations Basilicom to see all security tapes and found one perfect time." He said as he dialed date, month and a year to the time machine or to my Camaro. "When you travel in time you have 10 minutes to reach Lastations guild hall. Then we will find Uni cpu candinate of Lastation. We will bring her to this time either to overthrow Nepgear or maybe she can bring some sense to Nepgears head or something alonglines of that."

There was a bit of silence between us after his explanation until Mike broke the silence. "You know the reason why I built this time machine is a quite tragic." He said as he sighed. Then he looked at me eye to eye and what I saw was tear coming out of his right eye.

"When I was about your age I had a job. I was the one who killed people who got death penalty." He then looked at the beatiful night sky. "One day there was this man who was accused of burning a house with family on it. He was found guilty and had gotten death penalty for it." More tears started to form in his eyes. "This one was killed in more unusual way. Two people which I was the another one and other one I didn't know were going to shoot him. Other one didn't have bullet inside his gun while I had meaning I was going to be the one doing the killing. The other one was there just so he doesn't know who is the one who will shoot him."

"When I was getting ready to shoot. He then said that the person on right was gonna do the killing. I was the one on right which meant he knew I was going to be the one doing it. He then started to talk about all kinds of stuff about how he would meet me in after life and all. I just then shot him the other one didn't even fire his fake bullet." Then he broke into full tears. "Only two months later there was found new evidence that proved he was innocent. I-i killed an innocent man." He then calmed down a little and took a deep breath. "It just gets worse he had family of wife and two kids. After it turned out he was innocent wife went crazy and started a mass shooting killing 23 people and then killed herself."

I then realised how little suffering I had gone through compared to him. He had to live with the fact that he had killed innocent man and ruining his family. While all I had gone through were mainly stupid decisions in my life. "Kids became orphans. Son became ASIC member who got killed. Daughter is currently in a mental faculity. Ever since I learned that he was innocent I tried to find a way to change that. At first I was trying to become immortal so I never had to meet him in afterlife. But I have made lot more progress in time travel as you can see." He then looked eye to eye. "Aaron promise me one thing. Once we get this chaos sorted out you will go back to that time and prove that he is innocent. Also don't bring me with you because then I won't remember any of this happening. So please promise me that." I looked at him I could see something in his eyes. It was hope. "I will." I said. He gave me a piece of paper of most likely the year this had happened. "Oh no." He said. As he looked at cars coming to the parking spot.

"What?" I asked.

"Nepgear found us! Quick leave I will hold them back." He said as he took out an old pistol and an old rusty sword. "You can't stay here she is going to kill you!" I yelled at him. "Aaron you won't make it out if I don't hold them back. Besides you are the only one who can use time machine only one who can use time machine. Now go!"

I oppened my camaros door and started to accelerate. While I looked at the mirror and saw Mike put up a quite good of a fight.

50mph

70mph

90mph. Mike was starting to lose as he was surrounded by the guards.

100mph

110mph. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I saw Nepgear stabbing Mike with some purple sword which you can only describe in one word death. 120mph just then everything flashed and when I arrived it seemed to be morning. I quickly hit the breaks before I crashed to a wall. I looked at around and it seemed to look like Lastation but the place felt more alive. I looked around and Lastation megamart had picture of two black haired pigtailed girls who I reconised as Noire and Uni previously CPU's of Lastation. But that wasn't what I am thinking right now no there is only one thought.

"What the hell just happened?"

 **This is end. Should I continue tell me in reviews. I think this is the best fanfiction I have created so far. I basicly mixed back to the future, the fast and the furious and hyperdimension neptunia the best mix of franchises isn't it? Well tell me should I continue this story or not in reviews and if you liked this story as well. Or should I jsut put all my effort on writng chapter 6 on stranded in unova story that I have. Well that's it I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.

Originally since only 1 reviewed this story I thought I would not make chapter 2 unless more people would review it. But after watching conquest ending video well not watch it I just read the comments. I decided I would continue. Also I'm thinking about shipping Aaron with someone I will release soon a question to you readers who should I ship him with or should this story not have shipping. Well that's about it. Let's get to the story. BTW if anybody can write better summary than the one it has now please pm because I'm not sure does this story's summary make readers want to read this story. 16th of September 2017. I decided to continue this

20 years after conquest ending.

We were today heading to see a drag race's finals in a local drag strip. I was in my fathers Escort on pasanger seat. I look at clock where it reads 4pm. Were almost there but it seems that my dad is lost. He then checks his directions again and finds out we were going wrong way but were really close to it.

Once we made it to there he parked his car to the parking lot and we went to see the drag races.

There were lot's of loud cars. There were Escorsts, Camaros, Valiants and lot's of other tuned mainly Leanboxian cars. We were there for hours. At one point we had to wait for 10 minutes for the cars to start because the road needed to be checked that it was safe enough. The guy next to me shouted "Start the cars!" the whole time.

It was finally time to leave in 10pm. We got some hot dogs when we got back to the Escort I was tired. We got inside the Escort and started to go back home.

During the trip I thought about well cars. When I was an adult I wanted a BMW 850 however these are quite expensive so I probably will never have the money for it. But it would still be cool to have one with it's V12 engine and pop up headlights.

I talked about the cars with my father as well. Hopefully we will have these kinds of moments in the future as well. But then I started to think the world of politics today and just had to think what a mess it is.

It's really depressing.

* * *

I was there looking at quite full parking spot. Everything felt just better then certain words ran through my head. "When you travel in time you have 10 minutes to reach Lastation's guild hall. Then we will find Uni." It was what Mike said to me just before he started to tell why he built this time machine. I looked at clock and it was 3 minutes since I traveled here. I have to hurry.

I started to accelerate. First gear. 40 mph. Second gear. 70 mph. Third gear. I looked at meter and even though I had to watch out for traffic which I'm not very used to. 5 minutes later I was at the guild hall. Then I thought what should I say to get Uni in the car. 'Hey Uni I want to show you something.' Would not work at all. Maybe I should pretend there is emergency and I need her. That would work.

I went out of my car and started to run towards guild hall. I stumbled across few people on my way there but nothing too bad. "Uni, Uni!" I said panting trying to find black haired pigtail girl. I looked around and couldn't find her anywhere.

"Sir are you looking for a guest?" I heard all of sudden. It was a women in a desk. Seems like I found myself in guest line not so busy day huh. "Easiest." I said wanting to leave this place as quickly as possible to find Uni. "Defeat 2 pixelwaders. pay is 1000 credits. Would you like to accept this?" She asked. I just nodded wanting to get out as fast as possible. "Your signature here please." She offered me a pen which I accepted and quickly used it to write my name. I then saw a person that matched description of Uni going out of guild hall. Once all of guest stuff was sorted out I ran towards the most likely Uni.

"Uni it's an emergency!" I yelled hoping she would hear me. Girl turned and I looked at those red eyes. Yes it had to be her. "Where!?" Was all she let out. "Follow me I'll take you there." I said as I started to run towards my car. She followed and I quickly looked at time machine at what time I came from.

'3 hours should be enough.' I thought myself as I putted the numbers and pressed on button making car able to travel in time just as Uni came to car. "If you are part of ASIC and trying to kidnap me you are doing a big mistake." She said as she sat down. "I'm not part of ASIC and I'm not gonna kidnap you I'm not that stupid." I said as started to accelerate. 'It will take long time before I find place where I can accelerate to 120 mph without her thinking I'm kidnapping her.' I thought.

After many reaching to almost empty highway I knew this was the place to do so. 50mph, 60mph, 70mph, third gear, 85mph, 100mph, 4th gear, 110mph and 120mph. Then in less than a second it went from day to night and Uni let out a scream as soon as this happened. Well like she wasn't screaming slow down before. Highway was half full so I almost crashed.

I took the nearest exit so I could go home. "What just happened!?" Uni asked her voice clearly panicked as she tried to process what just had happened. First time is always the hardest they say. So was for me it was lot easier to do second time than first time. "We traveled into the future and we need your help." I said to her. Now instead of panicked she looked confused. "Time travel? That's impossible." She let out. "Then can you explain me why it's night all of sudden." I said to her. "Well... o-okay you got me there. Where are we exactly in the future?" She asked me. I let out a sigh before I answered her and also took a turn in the road which would lead us to my garage.

"30 years." I said to her. She froze when I said that. It took at least a minute or two before she would say anything "Th-thirty years!?" I just gave her a simple nod. "Stop the car." I just continued on driving because I was almost at the garage. "STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW!" I did as she told and pressed brakes and car almost instantly stopped. "I-i'm sorry I just need to process this."

After couple deep breaths she started to talk again. "So what has happened?" Well now this is gonna be a long day. "Well for first of all you are dead." I said to her. "WHAT! G-goddesses aren't supposed to die." She said. 'Well they certainly can' I thought to myself.

"Unfortunately you are dead. So is your sister and all the other goddesses expect purple sister." I said to her. She looked even more shocked now and a tear came out of her eye. I couldn't think what was going on in her head. What if one day someone would just come to you take you 30 years into the future and say that your sister is dead. How would you react?

"H-how?" She asked. Her voice was fragile as she said that. "I don't know really. I heard some rumors. But the most likely story is that purple sister killed them. It's that or deity of sin."

"Deity of sin." Uni muttered. "So ASIC succeeded in that." I just nodded. I really didn't know what ASIC was. Just heard couple stories from my dad. "How can I trust you?" She asked.

"Look I didn't want to be in this mess. But after Mike died i'm probably the only one who can use this machine. Look I'll take you home show some stuff to prove that i'm not lying and if you don't want to help us fine I'll take you back where you came from."

"Okay." She answered. I then started to drive back to home.

When we reached the old garage I parked the Camaro time machine and went inside the house part of the garage. "You can sleep in the couch." I said to Uni just before I went bed myself.

Okay this chapter is finished. And no this story is not discontinued it is alive hopefully. I know this chapter isn't nearly as big as the first one. Actually it's a lot smaller but that's what I think this chapter is supposed to be. A small chapter which can start chapter 3.

Viva out


End file.
